superspy_luigifandomcom-20200215-history
Porygon-Z
Porygon-Z is the antivirus created by the SuperSpy Agency. It is an upgraded form of Porygon powered by the Dubious Disc and the Upgrade. Porygon-Z is a member of The SuperSpy Agency. Description Age: '''Ageless '''Gender: '''Genderless, but considered Male by most characters '''Species: '''Antivirus '''Affiliations: '''SuperSpy Agency '''Homeworld: '''Mushroom Kingdom/Electronic Space '''Other Names: Porygon Z-Type Type: Spy/Boss Monster/Machine Element: Obscure/Electronic Likes: '''Cassette Tapes, Japanese Pop, Motherboards, Internet '''Dislikes: '''Viruses, Pop-ups, Malfunctioning, Hackers '''First Appearance: ''Pokemon Diamond & Pearl (2008) Personality Just like Porygon, it has no real personality, but the Dubious Disc DOES give it a false one. It is very mischevious and easygoing. He is very good with computers, as expected from a Pokemon created by one. Porygon-Z actually obtained real emotions in season 17's finale, ''M4LFUNCT1ON. Porygon-Z is also very sensitive, if anyone were to call him a robot, he gets very upset. Interactions Family Behavior *It acts better around old PC's, but still lags near them. *It can delete all data from monitors and small devices. *It is used to living entities, so it doesn't stand completely still around them. *It can detach it's body parts to fight on their own. *If liquid is dropped on on Porygon-Z, he malfunctions. *He is hacked into easily. Quotes "HELLO. I AM PORYGON-Z. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO FOR YOU TO-DAYYYEEHHH?" "ENEMY LOCKED ON!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN......" "YOU ARE MY ENE....MY!!!" "REEE...POR...TING.....FOR.......DU-TY!" "ENEMY DEFEATED.......SLEEP MODE ACTIVATED...." "ALL UR BASE R BELONG TO US...." "EH-EH....EH....EH...." (After Filia asks where Luigi is in HACK) "I WANT TO TE-LL YOU BUT I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU-YOU-YOU...." "OK. DE-LE-TED" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...." "LIFE IS BEAUTIUL EAEAEAEAEAEEEEHHHHHAEEEEEEAAUUHHHH" (After Wario makes Porygon-Z look up "Filia" on Google Images in Wario Returns) "YOU KILLED MY INNOCENT MIND...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, WARIO?" "PLEASE, REMOVE THE BLACK-HAIRED HAG!" "I NEVER WANTED TO BE PART OF THIS...." "I ORDER YOU TO REMOVE ALL LIVING LIFE-FORMS FROM THIS FACILITY!" "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!? I ORDER YOU NOW!" "GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG......" (After knocking Luigi over in HACK?) ''"AHAHAHAHAHAHA....I'M GOING UPSTAIRS NOW..." "SORE WA AIRASHIDESU!" (Translation: It's adorable!) "I AM ERROR" "135....135...135665..." "I CHOSE THIS THEME FOR THE LULLLLZZZZZ...." "HERO MODE IS MY ONLY CHOICE. THE OTHER ONES WOULD BE SILLY" "I'M SORRY FRIENDS, BUT I MUST RID OF YOU. ALL HOPE IS LOST HERE." Abilities *It downloads the abilities from whoever is around him at the time. *If Porygon-Z loses a body part, it can regenerate it. *It can store the memories of who Porygon-Z is around. *Lasers and rapid projectiles *Downloading dangerous data Weapons Themes '''Hacked Theme: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1i3jsDggHY&feature=share&list=FLh8b9DSj1Ab2ucB0eNXVweQ&index=10 '''Battle Theme: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8LLh9_ZKBo&feature=share&list=FLh8b9DSj1Ab2ucB0eNXVweQ&index=4 '''Main Theme:' Whoa Zone Trivia * Porygon is shown to use many languages. For example, he calls Filia by her Japanese name rather than her english one. *Porygon-Z is sexually advanced. G4113RY GLITCHEZ.png|'An Artist's Interpenetration Mega Porygon-Z' 404ERROR.png|Porygon-Z hacked by Bill Cipher AntiVirus.2.png|Porygon-Z Clone LifeHack.png|Porygon-Z as a human. 28557e39.jpg|PORYGON-Z (Death Weapon Mode) BATT1E.png|Porygon-Z's Battle Stage tumblr_mz7rbrA2Xt1rjenv2o1_500.gif|'This is how you eat in Porygon World!' Tumblr myckb0Auuv1sluwcco1 r1 500.png|'Porygon-Z being recharged by Helioptile.' tumblr_mxqqlbxmQZ1qme0zco1_500.png|'Porygon-Z is Happy.' Tumblr mrc2i4mXCf1raz1yoo1 400.png|'Inspiration for Porygon's glitched mode' tumblr_m9bg1ki7Ut1rtsrfxo1_500.gif|'A spazzy but decent GIF of Porygon-Z.' tumblr_m2hk1lqc7w1r4xw0v.gif|'Porygon-Z partying.' tumblr_inline_mvtlp1WsU11rm70p1.png|'Porygon-Z doesn't like where this is going...' porygon_z_s_midnight_bliss_by_roysquadrocks-d71qiq8.png|'Porygon-Z imitating Gardevoir.' 20090329132746.jpg|'Oh Porygon-Z, You and your dirty thoughts....' Her0M0de.png|'Porygon-Z in Hero Mode.'